Memory Loss
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: After a fight with Skulker, Sam looses her memory. Danny and his family do whatever it takes to get her back. Will he succeed? Or will they loose her forever? Set after PP: I don't own anything!


**hey everyone! just thought of this today... well just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was calm one Saturday morning in Amity Park when suddenly…<p>

**Danny's POV**

"Let Sam go Skulker!" I yelled as I shot an ice blast at him.

"Come and get her whelp so I can have your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Skulker yelled as I chased after him throwing ghost rays in the process.

"What does that even have to do with letting Sam go?" I asked. We reached a dark alley where I cornered him.

"Nowhere to run now Skulker. Let Sam go now." I said when I saw Sam whimper under Skulker's tight grip.

"Loosen up with the grip will ya?" Sam said struggling

"Shut up you little witch" Skulker said tightening his grip on Sam causing her to yell in pain

"Ahh! Danny help me please!" Sam said. I felt my eyes glow brighter in anger. I fired ghost ray after ghost ray at Skulker, careful not hit Sam. I saw Skulker stop and pull a purple bag from his pocket and waved it in front of Sam's face. I stopped and panicked because who knows what that stuff could do to Sam.

"Dare come closer and your little girlfriend gets it!" Skulker threatened. I look at Sam; there was fear in her eyes as she struggled to get out.

"Danny! The thermos!" I heard Tucker yell. I spun around just in time to catch it but when I uncapped it I was too late. I saw Sam coughing form the powder that came from the empty purple bag. I quickly sucked Skulker in the thermos and flew to catch Sam before she reached the ground. I landed on the hill where we had our first fake out-make out with Tucker following close behind.

"Are you okay Sam?" I asked checking her for any possible injuries. She blinked a couple of times and looked around before speaking.

"Where am I? And who's Sam?" Sam asked confused. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Tucker who just shrugged.

"Umm Sam? What are you talking about? Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Who the heck is Sam? I'm not Sam! Who are you two? Where am I? What happened?" Sam said panicking. I tried to calm her down and she did but only a little. I turned to Tucker.

"We have to get her to my parents." I said. I picked Sam up bridal style who protested at first.

"Ahh! What are you doing? Let me go!" she yelled as she struggle to get out of my grip.

"Calm down. We're here to help you. My name is Danny and this is Tucker. We are taking you to my parents to get your memory back." I said calmly but inside, I was panicking like crazy. Sam calmed down a little bit but she was still hesitant, struggling a little bit

"Trust us…" I tried once more. She sighed and relaxed. I smiled and turned to Tucker.

"Meet us at Fenton works." He nodded and I took off. Sam yelped in surprise and clung to my neck tighter.

"It's okay; I will never let you fall." I said reassuringly. She just nodded and snuggled closer to my neck. When we reached Fenton Works, I phased right through the door and set Sam down on the couch.

"Stay here okay?" Sam nodded and made herself comfy. I smiled and started to look for my family.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" I called.

"In the kitchen Danny!" I walked in and saw my mom cooking lunch. Dad was working on some kind of ghost invention… again and Jazz was reading a book. Mom looked up at me and gasped.

"Danny why are you in ghost form? Is there a ghost nearby? Do you need help?" mom asked I realized I was still in my ghost form so I changed back into my human form.

"Did someone say ghost? When I see that ghost, I'll rip them apart molecule by molecule!" dad yelled.

"There's no ghost but I do need your help." I said backing away slightly from dad.

"Why what's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Follow me." I said. We went to the living room where Sam was. I sat down beside her and motioned for my family to come.

"Hey Sam!" Jazz said smiling. Sam blinked twice before saying.

"Who the heck is Sam? You people keep on calling me that! I'm not Sam!" Sam yelled.

"Shh… it's okay… calm down." I said and she calmed down.

"Whoa. What happened?" Jazz asked confused.

"That's the problem. Skulker did something to Sam that made her loose her memory." I said worried. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jazz said. When she opened a door, in came a panting Tucker.

"Okay… so, what did I miss? Does she already have her memory back?" Tucker asked

"I'm afraid we're just getting started Tuck…" I said as I looked at Sam. She looked at me back with a confused expression. I sighed and turned to my parents.

"How do we help her?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Jazz walked over to Sam and examined her.

"Umm what is she doing?" Sam asked turning to me.

"Don't worry, she'll help you." I said. Sam just nodded and looked at Jazz.

"Hey… my name is Jazz, Danny's older sister" Jazz said motioning towards me. Sam nodded.

"I'm going to help you get your memory back. Now what was the last thing you remember?" Jazz asked. Sam thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Falling. I remember I was falling then someone caught me." Sam looked at me again.

"Him. He caught me." Sam said pointing towards me.

"Is that all?" Jazz asked and Sam nodded. Jazz turned to me.

"Thank goodness… the powder Skulker sprayed on her only caused her TEMPORARY amnesia but still, it will become serious if we don't help her right away." Jazz said. I sighed in relief and turned to Sam

"Who am I? Why don't I remember anything?" she asked,

"Your name is Samantha Elizabeth Manson, but you preferred to be called Sam and would kill anyone who calls you that. Your 14 years old turning 15. Your birthday is on October 17 (sorry, I don't know when Sam's b-day is). Your parent's are named Pamela and Jeremy Manson and your grandmother's name is Ida Manson. You live with your parents and grandmother in a mansion just down that corner. You are very close with your grandmother because she's the only one who understands you. You're a Goth You loves the colors black and purple which explains why you are wearing that clothes." I said gesturing to her outfit. She nodded and motioned me to continue.

"That guy over there," I said pointing to Tucker. "Is your best friend. His name is Tucker John Foley." Tucker waved and Sam waved back.

"What about you?" she asked turning to me.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"What's your relationship with me?" she asked. I froze, should I tell her that I'm her boyfriend… no not yet. It's too soon.

"I'm… I'm also your best friend." I said. Tucker and my family looked at me but I ignored them.

"Are you sure cause, you don't sound very sure…" Sam said eyeing me carefully. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure, don't worry, once you have your memory back you'll understand our whole relationship." I said with a small smile.

"Why not tell me now?" she asked tilting her head a little.

"You need to figure it out on your own." I said. She just sighed and nodded.

"Why don't we take a break first and have lunch before continuing?" mom asked.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Sam?" I asked. She just nodded and we went to the kitchen.

"So what's for lunch?" Tucker asked.

"Mac and cheese." Mom said as she placed bowls in front of us. As we eat, I explained more things to Sam; I told her that she was an Ultra-recyclo vegetarian. I told her about school and about the ghosts. Sam kept nodding and listening when suddenly her eyes widened and she held her head.

"Sam? Sam? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think… I think I remember something" she said.

"Really? What is it?" Tucker asked voice full of excitement.

"I remember… my family… mom, dad and grandma. I remember Paulina." When she said Paulina she made a gagging face.

"Always hated that girl. I remember, Mr. Lancer! The guy who teaches English and I-I remember you! You're Danny Phantom! I dared you to go into the portal turning you half ghost in the process." She said pointing to me. I smiled and nodded.

"That's… that's all I remember…" Sam said shaking her head. My heart sank, she didn't remember our relationship.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded. I sighed and got up from my chair.

"Come on; let's go up to my room. You too Tucker." I said. Tucker nodded and we went upstairs. When we got there we told Sam everything about our adventures. From how it started until the part when I was about to leave for the ghost zone when the world was in danger because of an asteroid.

"I'm just gonna get something to drink." Tucker said. I nodded and he went downstairs

"So, where were we?" I asked.

"The part where we talked." She said.

"Oh right that part." I said. I told her about the ring and our little conversation but I stopped at the kissing part.

"Why did you stop?" she asked confused.

"You can't remember anything about that?" I asked desperate for her to come back.

"I was about too! Then you stop!" Sam yelled frustrated. I got my hopes up.

"What if I just showed you?" I asked nervously. She nodded so I started to lean in I was inches away from her face. I smiled and she smiled back and with that, I closed the gap between us capturing her lips into a sweet gentle kiss. When I pulled away, Sam eyes were as wide as dinner plates then suddenly she screamed and fell to the floor holding her head.

"SAM!" I yelled as I rushed to her. She was still holding her head but she was only moaning.

"Sam! Are you okay? Please speak to me!" I yelled desperately. She looked at me and blinked a couple of times.

"D-Danny? What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Sam asked still holding her head.

"I think you should lie down for a little while." I said. She nodded and I carried her bridal style to my bed where I lay her down.

"What happened?" she asked again. I sighed

"What do you remember?" I asked

"Well, I remember Skulker gripping me nearly crushing me to death! Where is he anyway?" Sam asked. I stared at her wide eyed

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you…. Do you remember me?" I asked voice shaky

"Of course. How could I forget my own boyfriend?" Sam said with a confused look in her eyes. I smiled my goofy grin, the kiss worked! God I feel like I'm in a cheap romance movie…

"Oh thank goodness you've finally come back!" I said hugging and kissing her as my life depended on it.

"Whoa! Okay! Where did I go?" Sam asked laughing. I laughed as well and captured her lips into mine. She kissed me back and I pulled her unto my lap.

"Hey guys I just brought some—HOLY BACON!" Tucker yelled causing me and Sam to jump and land on the floor with a thud.

"Oww, geez Tucker, that's why they invented knocking! Sam complained and I laughed.

"Wait… is she?" Tucker asked and I nodded Tucker exhaled a sigh of relief and put the drinks down.

"What is going on?" Sam asked confused. Tucker and I explained to her the whole story.

"I'm gonna kill Skulker." Sam said as she cracked her knuckles. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You should have seen the look on your faces when I walked in on you! You even fell to the floor!" Tucker said while laughing so hard, his face was red. I looked at Sam and she nodded.

"Hey Tuck!" Sam said.

"Yeah?" Tucker asked wiping tears from his eyes. I smirked, this is gonna be good.

"how do you feel about getting a date with one of my combat boots? Sam asked smirking.

"uh-oh" Tucker muttered and with that Sam and I chased him out into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>please tell me what you think because i feel like this is crap...<strong>


End file.
